Incondicionalmente
by Vistoria
Summary: Porque Neji ama, sí, ama incondicionalmente.


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi creación. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** en esta historia no se considera lo que el _hijoeputa_ de Kishimoto hizo. ¡Neji está vivo para siempre!

 **Advertencia:** dulce, dulce, empalagoso. Causa diabetes. Están advertidas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.:I** ncondicional _mente_ **:.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I.-**

Los ojos de Tenten siempre habían reflejado muchas cosas, era como si el universo pasara a través de ellos. La alegría inquieta del momento se había ennegrecido de recuerdos tormentosos, difíciles; cosas que quería poder olvidar. Lo miraba de _esa_ forma en que no eran necesarias las palabras y Neji se quedaba prendado de su propio reflejo en aquellas orbes brillantes preguntándose una vez más, qué pasaría por aquella mente perturbada por tantas cosas vividas.

Los ojos de Tenten eran la mejor forma de entenderla, de leerla, aunque desde un tiempo a esta parte eran demasiado confusos, sobretodo cuando lo miraban a él… como si quisiera decirle tantas cosas que no sabía qué o cómo. Una tormenta demasiado corta pero intensa. Como si la alegría siempre supiera salir a flote en ese mar de tinieblas formado por tanto dolor, ganándole a lo malo; la tristeza, la desazón y las lágrimas que no querían césar. Era breve, efímero, pero siempre conseguía capturarlo en su interior y él se quedaba muy quieto, maravillado y asustado, queriendo decirle que todo estaba bien. Aunque no sabía si eso era cierto.

Neji guardaba en su memoria el tacto suave de las almohadillas de aquellos dedos chuecos y magullados por años de entrenamiento y manejo de armas. Se regocijaba secretamente con la sutil caricia en su frente ahora libre de sello, con el recorrido majestuoso de no querer creer que allí ya no había maldición que lo marcara, dejando de lado la razón de porqué ya no estaba. Tenten delineaba el recuerdo de aquel sello con sus ojos fijos en el recorrido de sus dedos, con lágrimas acumuladas que nunca saldrían, con su muerte demasiado presente a pesar de los años. Él sólo la observa, a ella, a todo lo que ella representa, arrodillado justo enfrente, tranquilo y reconfortado, dejándola hacer, sanar, recordar y olvidar.

Los dedos bajan rozándolo a penas, rasmillando su ceja derecha y el contorno de su ojo, deslizándose por la mejilla, viajando por la suave piel de su mandíbula marcada. Neji se estremece imperceptiblemente, le cosquillea el cuerpo y un agradable calorcillo se le instala en el rostro, lo guarda en su interior y ve la sonrisa que tirita en los labios de su compañera, entonces ella extiende la palma y la piel de aquella zona es increíblemente suave a pesar del duro trabajo que efectúan. El calor ajeno le cubre la piel y el movimiento triste y lento del pulgar le acaricia la mejilla. Neji entrecierra los ojos aspirando suavemente para llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno el cual siempre escasea cuando llegan a esa parte. Exhala como con un suspiro que esconde miles de palabras que se niegan a ser pronunciadas, abre nuevamente los ojos porque necesita verla. Tenten sonríe levemente, abre la boca como si quisiera decirle algo pero opta por humedecer sus labios con la lengua y termina mordiendo su labio inferior con la punta de los dientes levemente nerviosa de las palabras que pugnan por salir.

Sonríe una vez más, deteniendo su caricia pero sin apartar la mano. Neji quiere rogarle que continúe pero entonces se da cuenta de que la batalla a terminado en el universo que ella contiene en los ojos y puede respirar tranquilo. Tenten nuevamente está tranquila, volverá a sonreírle como siempre hasta que los recuerdos se apoderen de ella.

A veces Neji quisiera ser capaz de eliminar para siempre ese momento de la memoria de su compañera.

Aquello ocurre habitualmente entre ambos, es un momento bastante breve así como intenso. Nunca hablan de ello a pesar de ocurrir casi a diario. Él lo entiende, lo sabe y es la principal razón de porque siempre se queda arrodillado frente a ella disfrutando de su cariño y admirando el tormento de aquellos ojos que siempre le han gustado tanto.

Entonces él se levanta ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, Tenten le sonríe en agradecimiento enlazando sus dedos a los de él. Nunca dicen nada al respecto, pero conservan el agradable estremeciendo que los recorre a ambos cuando se rozan.

El entrenamiento a finalizado, la tarde acaba y el crepúsculo los acompaña de vuelta a la zona urbana de Konoha.

 **II.-**

Durante la tarde llueve tan intensamente que optaron por desistir del entrenamiento. Neji invita casualmente a su compañera a tomar el té a la mansión, ofrecimiento ante el cual ella realizó una no muy sutil mueca de asco, tentándola finalmente con unos dulces caseros que ha hecho una de las cocineras de la familia.

Caminaban uno junto al otro sumidos en el silencio habitualmente cómodo. Se encuentran con un par de amigos a los que saludan de paso. No se detienen en ningún momento de camino a la mansión Hyūga.

Allí estaban ambos, arrodillados entorno a la mesita del salón de té de la casa, esperando pacientemente a que la sirvienta terminara de acomodar las cosas para empezar a degustar de ellas.

Neji observa a la chica, sonriendo internamente ante el brillo que posee su mirada al ver con gula el platillo de envolturas de masa que parecen tener una considerable cantidad de chocolate. Tenten no aparta los ojos del platillo y ni siquiera devuelve la afable sonrisa de la chica de servicio al retirarse. Nada más quedar a solas, se lanza sobre los dulces tomando uno con prisa y engulléndolo casi como si llevara días sin comer. Él la mira con una ceja alzada, entre sorprendido y divertido. Cree, sin temor a equivocarse, que la chica ha olvidado que él sigue ahí.

―Perdón ―masculla Tenten con la boca llena, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, casi, casi con vergüenza.

Neji niega con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos y dándole a entender que ya sabe que no tiene remedio. Ella no se da ni por aludida, sigue masticando a duras penas, entonces él se queda cautivado por el rastro de chocolate en las comisuras de la boca de su compañera. Aparta la vista tras unos instantes concentrándose en servir dos tazas de té.

―Esto está muy bueno… ―le comenta Tenten luego de tragar―. Me gustaría ser capaz de cocinar algo tan rico…

―¿En serio? ―se jacta él con una perceptible ironía. Tenten infla los mofletes y le regala una mirada molesta, pero toma el segundo bocadillo y olvida todo reproche.

El joven Hyūga bebe un pequeño sorbo de su té sin apartar ni un instante la mirada de su compañera. Ve exactamente el momento en que ella, intentando pasar mejor la comida, sorbe casi la mitad de su taza, deformándose su rostro de inmediato en una mueca de profundo desagrado. Neji sonríe triunfante ante su jugarreta.

―Sigo sin entender cómo puedes beber algo tan malo ―le dice tragando de mala manera―. El té es asqueroso. Simplemente asqueroso ―sentencia.

Tenten es la única persona que él conoce a la cual no le gusta bajo ningún motivo el té, razón por la cual ha ordenado con antelación que traigan un poco de café, bebida que él prefiere mantener lejos pero que es la que ella gusta. Sin dejar de sonreír levemente por su acción y bajo la nuevamente disgustada mirada de la chica, ofrece una nueva taza con líquido más oscuro y levemente más espeso.

El sonido de la lluvia al chocar contra el techo los acompaña por un momento en donde se mantienen en silencio bebiendo y comiendo, hasta que ella, aburrida por estar mucho rato callada, empieza a contarle de sus mañanas en la academia enseñando a los más pequeños sobre el manejo de armas. Neji la escucha atentamente cuestionándose internamente si él sería capaz de soportar a un grupo de mocosos gritones y desordenados. No necesita mucho análisis para comprender que no; no sería capaz de hacerlo, pero siempre le entretiene escucharla hablar sobre sus hazañas o anécdotas con los niños.

No es hasta que ella le comenta, muy por encima, que le gustaría postularse para ser sensei de un equipo gennin, que Neji deja su taza olvidada completamente contrariado y asustado por lo que ella acaba de decir. La mira fijamente algo incrédulo por su interés, recibiendo de golpe el miedo que le genera la idea que Tenten se convierta en sensei. Si aquello llegara a ocurrir se acabarían para siempre las tardes de entrenamiento entre ambos ya que ella no dispondría de tiempo para reunirse con él, demasiado ocupada en entrenar a su equipo y en las misiones que les encomendarían.

Le asusta terriblemente la idea de no verla.

―Si tú te haces sensei de un equipo ―la interrumpe súbitamente―. ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros? ―exterioriza―. Con nuestros entrenamientos… ―rectifica.

Tenten lo quedó mirado. Nuevamente muchas cosas indescifrables pasaron a través de sus ojos café. Él le devuelve la mirada y algo en su gesto no es capaz de mantener oculto el temor. Los minutos pasan demasiado lentos, por primera vez no quiere saber lo que piensa, entonces ella le sonríe de aquella manera tan propia y Neji sabe que puede estar tranquilo.

―Encontraremos la forma de estar juntos… ―musita la joven―. Siempre la encontramos…

Sabe que hay mucho más en el significado de sus palabras, pero guarda silencio agachando la mirada, centrando su atención en la olvidada taza de té para ocultar la sonrisa que se le instala en la boca. Aquello se le antoja más que a consuelo. Le sabe a promesa.

El inesperado sonido en la puerta llama la atención de ambos centrando sus miradas en la sirvienta que anteriormente les había llevado los bocadillos y que ahora anuncia que Hiashi Hyūga solicita la presencia del joven.

―Espérame aquí ―le pide levantándose―. No tardaré…

Tenten asiente y él sale de la habitación respondiendo al llamado de su tío.

La maestra de armas se queda en la misma posición, disfrutando del sonido de la lluvia y la tranquilidad que siempre está presente en la mansión. Engulle otro pastelillo, complacida de su soledad y de disfrutar de aquellas delicias a gusto sin tener que aguantar la mirada burlona de su compañero por no tener ninguna decencia al comer.

Tal como lo prometió, Neji no tarda en volver, pero al ingresar nuevamente al salón parece increíblemente perturbado, como si la máscara de aparente tranquilidad infinita se hubiese roto. La mira durante mucho tiempo, un montón de cosas parecen salir de sus ojos, a penas, como si no alcanzara a hilar una cuando otra ya le hiciera collera.

―Debo casarme ―anuncia sin más, perdido y ajeno a sus propias palabras.

El rostro de Tenten se desencaja y siente que algo dentro de ella parece romperse. Pero no sabe qué.

 **III.-**

Luego de una silenciosa cena había anunciado que se retiraba a su habitación, pero el llamado de Hiashi-sama lo detiene. El mayor le anuncia que tienen una reunión de consejo y que es demandada su presencia.

Neji sospecha la razón de aquella sorpresiva reunión del clan, pero no quiere ni sopesar al respecto. Su cabeza está perdida en un cúmulo de pensamientos nefastos, se niega a creer que le estén haciendo aquello, pero aun así no se atreve a preguntar al respecto. Cree que entre menos sepa más posibilidades hay que todo sea mentira.

Asiente y camina a la par con su tío. Ni siquiera se sorprende cuando ve a gran parte del consejo del clan ya reunido. Saluda con una leve inclinación dirigiéndose con pasos lentos pero seguros hasta su posición asignada dentro del salón. Se sienta en el suelo, igual que el resto, cruzando las piernas en posición del loto, esperando con la paciencia adquirida en años a que den la señal de inicio. Escucha los cuchicheos entre los presentes, pero opta por no mirar a nadie. Aprieta los puños sobre sus piernas y ruega a su padre que aquello termine pronto. Espera también tener la fortaleza y decisión de negarse a la imposición de su familia.

La puerta es golpeaba produciendo un silencio general. Interesado gira la cabeza al igual que los demás. Se da cuenta que el consejo está completo razón por la cual es extraño que alguien anuncie su llegada. Piensa que quizás se trata de la familia de la mujer con la cual han decidido enlazarlo, pero se sorprende todavía más al ver ingresar a Kakashi-sama con su atuendo de Hokage, seguido de parte del consejo de la aldea y finalmente, perdida como una niña pequeña en un festival, entra Tenten.

Su compañera vestía su tradicional ropa de entrenamiento; el vestido blanco con figuras rosa abierto en los costados, las mallas de red y sus botas ninja. Su peinado eran los tradicionales chongos terminados en una trenza que se unía en la parte trasera. Por su apariencia parecía más dispuesta a ir a una misión que estar allí.

Hiashi Hyūga saluda a los recién llegado con un gesto cordial, designándoles posiciones para que se acomoden y den inicio a la asamblea. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Tenten, quien le lanza millares de interrogativas a través de la mirada, él sólo atina a encogerse levemente de hombros sin saber qué responder. Aquello al parecer no se trata de su próximo compromiso y por primera vez está desorientado, sin saber qué pensar. La chica toma asiento al lado de él según le han solicitado, una vez cómoda mira a todos los presentes. Sin que nadie se dé cuenta aprieta la pierna de Neji. Él entiende el gesto; tiene los nervios crispados.

La reunión da inicio y varias voces se alzan, pero ambos se encierran en una burbuja ignorando lo que pasa alrededor. La presencia de Tenten en aquel lugar le ofrece calma, lo mantiene centrado, le quita el miedo y le da esperanza. No quiere dejar que las ideas fluyan libres por su cabeza, se niega a las ilusiones, prefiere mantenerse objetivo, aterrizado. Sabe que puede doler la caída.

―Me puedes explicar qué está ocurriendo ―le susurra Tenten con los dientes apretados, muy cerca de él, casi junto a su oído. Neji se estremece imperceptiblemente.

―No lo sé ―responde―. Acaban de decirme sobre esto…

―Yo estaba en mi casa ―contó―. Kakashi-sama ha mandado a llamarme y cuando llegué me han traído hasta acá… pero no me ha explicado nada. Pensé que me iban a enviar a una misión…

El notorio silencio en el ambiente logra que ambos revienten la burbuja para volver a la realidad. Miran a su alrededor dándose cuenta que todos los presentes los observan, pero nadie parece molesto, incluso algunos sonríen divertidos. Neji alza una ceja confundido y Tenten profiere una risita nerviosa.

―Bueno… ―continúa Hiashi desde su posición en la tarima―. Ahora que hemos conseguido la atención de los implicados expondremos las razones de esta reunión…

―Después de diversas reuniones ―comenzó a hablar Kakashi sentado a la derecha del líder del clan Hyūga―. Hemos establecido que luego de la alianza shinobi no es tan necesario establecer forzados lazos con otras aldeas, razón que he explicado a Hiashi-sama cuando me ha sugerido crear vínculo con el país de El Rayo a través del compromiso de su familia con una perteneciente a Kumo ―guardó silencio un instante y continuó―: Le he explicado que en la aldea existen muchas kunouchis altamente capacitadas para unirse a los miembros de su familia, sobretodo con uno de los más fuertes… ―miró a Neji, luego a la chica sentada a su lado―. Es por eso que estás aquí Tenten…

Tanto la boca como los ojos de la aludida se abrieron hasta casi si totalidad.

―Después de exponer algunos argumentos ―continuó ahora Hiashi―, Kakashi-sama me ha convencido que la mejor candidata para convertirse en la esposa de mi sobrino es sin lugar a duda alguna, la única mujer que ha estado a su lado desde que se convirtió en gennin, propuesta que yo he aceptado complacido ―sonrió sinceramente―. Ahora les preguntamos… ¿están dispuestos a comprometerse en matrimonio?

Incapaz de aguantarse, buscó con la mirada los ojos de su compañera. Sólo necesitaba verla para saber y entender, para tranquilizar el acelerado latir de su corazón y poder volver a respirar. El mar tormentoso en el que siempre se transformaban los ojos de Tenten cuando las emociones la sobrepasaban, lo condujo a una marejada interminable en la que podría ahogarse, pero entre todo aquel desenfreno hubo un atisbo de luz, una respuesta. La calma.

Sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo, ambos miraron a Hiashi y Kakashi quienes parecían demasiado divertidos con la escena.

Asintieron a la par. Ninguno de los dos demasiado dispuesto a negarse.

―Bueno… ―comentó uno de los ancianos del clan―. Supongo que para la próxima ocasión podemos vestir algo más… tradicional…

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la kunouchi. Tenten parecía no entender a qué se refería.

 **IV.-**

El brillante y templado sol de primavera deslizó sus rayos por entre los espesos ramajes de los árboles que colindaban aquel campo, provocando estelas vaporosas que iluminaban las esporas, el polen y las partículas de polvo. Fue uno de aquellos destellos el cual dio de lleno contra sus ojos cegándolo de inmediato y momentáneamente. Se desconcentró, perdió el equilibrio y el golpe le llegó sorpresivamente aventándolo varios metros.

―¡Neji! ―gritó asustada.

Tenten terminó velozmente con la distancia que la separaba del cuerpo caído de su compañero, arrodillándose junto a él intentando percibir si lo había lastimado de gravedad. Pero el chico dio un manotazo cuando ella pretendía apartarle el cabello del rostro.

―Estoy bien ―gruñó.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Se incorporó dolorosamente buscando la mirada de la chica, pero ella no quería verlo. Se mantenía de rodillas en el suelo, con ambas manos en puños apretándolas sobre sus piernas, el flequillo le cubría parte del rostro y su mirada estaba gacha. Quiso verla, necesitaba hacerlo para pedirle perdón con los ojos o de cualquier forma. No quería lastimarla, ni ofenderla, ni hacerla sentir mal, pero siempre encontraba la forma.

―Lo siento ―susurró muy cerca de ella, alzando su mano y llevándola hasta el rostro de la chica para levantarlo―. Estoy bien, no me ocurrió nada… sólo me ha cegado el sol ―explicó terminado con una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora.

―Yo… yo no debí ―intentó contener el sollozo―. No debí usar el Bashōsen… es demasiado poderoso incluso si lo utilizo con la menor fuerza posible… yo… yo no debí… podría haberte herido de gravedad… hacerte algo… podría… podría… ―abrió los ojos asustada y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas―. Lo siento Neji.

―No te preocupes ―le dijo limpiándole con el pulgar el rastro mojado―. Todo está bien… fue un descuido, el sol me ha cegado y perdí la concentración. No fue tú culpa.

Era la verdad, él nunca ha mentido, menos a ella.

Pero entiende su reacción. Tenten siempre tiene miedo de lastimarlo, de verlo tendido en el suelo inconsciente, sangrante, con los ojos vacíos. Sabe que ella tiene pesadillas con ese momento, que se despierta agitada, sudorosa y llorando. La mente de Tenten siempre recuerdo el fatídico instante en que Neji estuvo muerto. Por eso lo observa de aquella manera, temerosa, atormentada, culpable, miedosa. Por eso se restringe a la hora de entrenar optando por no utilizar las armas del sabio de los seis caminos que atesora como lo más preciado en el pergamino enrollado en su muñeca izquierda, siempre cuidadosa de no lastimarlo, de ni siquiera rasguñarlo con un kunai, como si él fuese de cristal y se rompiera al más mínimo golpe y ella ya no pudiese recuperarlo nunca más.

Neji se ha prometido a sí mismo que la dejará morir a ella primero, sólo para que no padezca aquel dolor una vez más.

Le acaricia el rostro con suavidad, limpia el rastro mojado que ha quedado prendado en sus largas pestañas, delinea su ceja y termina enredando sus dedos en el cabello castaño que se ha escapado de su amarre. A Neji le gusta el cabello de Tenten porque es fino, es suave y le hace cosquillas entre los dedos. Piensa que podría pasar la vida acariciándolo, perdiendo sus manos entre aquellas hebras ondeadas, en el cosquilleo gracioso de su piel, en el olor que siempre le azota la nariz con su perfume y lo hace cerrar los ojos durante un breve instante, grabado para siempre en su memoria desde hace tantos años.

Está convencido que puede pasar el resto de su vida con Tenten y nunca se arrepentirá.

Ya es seguro que lo hará. Hace dos meses les anunciaron que estaban comprometidos, hace uno se hizo oficial. No hablan de aquel día; ni de la reunión en la que se los comunicaron, ni en la íntima ceremonia que declaró que pronto serían esposos. No comentan sus razones, ni el motivo que los llevó aquel día a aceptar de tan buena gana, sin dudas ni quejas, sólo asintiendo y aceptando estar unidos para siempre. Nunca han hablado de su compromiso, de lo que significa estar unidos de aquella forma, la rutina de sus días sigue igual que siempre; con las conversaciones interminables, la risa y su complicidad, los paseos luego de entrenar, las raciones de rammen y el té de los días lluviosos. Ambos saben que no es necesario hablar del compromiso, que conocen las razones del otro o quizás es _la_ razón que los llevó a consentir su unión matrimonial. La misma razón que se les escapa de los ojos, les seca la boca y les acelera el corazón.

Los rastrojos del llanto anterior desaparecen paulatinamente, pero de vez en cuando un lastimero sollozo le corta la respiración. A Neji se le acongoja el corazón verla así, no quiere, no es capaz de soportarlo. Vuelve a la pequeña caricia en la mejilla suave y húmeda, susurrando tenuemente que todo está bien.

Tenten alza la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran. Él lee claramente lo que transmiten y su corazón se detiene abruptamente por la intensidad de lo que le grita, vuelve a latir tan rápido que le retumba contra las costillas, quiere sonreír pero su boca está seca. Quiere decirle que siente lo mismo que ella. Con la misma intensidad.

Entonces la besa por primera vez.

 **V.-**

La algarabía y la alegría son sofocantes, quiere escapar de aquel lugar a toda costa, pero no puede por mucho que el bullicio lo enerve, estrese y ponga de un terrible humor.

El matrimonio de su prima Hinata con Naruto Uzumaki es el acontecimiento más importante de los últimos cinco años desde que terminó la guerra. Konoha entera está de fiesta. Quizás hasta el país de El Fuego, pero eso ya es decir mucho.

Neji comparte la alegría de su prima quien no ha dejado de sonreír en ningún momento de la velada. Está seguro que nunca en la vida la vio tan feliz como ese día, parece que fuera a estallar incapaz de contener tanta dicha. Naruto también luce radiante, mirando a su esposa de manera en que Neji se convence una vez más que no hubo mejor elección. Se aman avasalladoramente, hasta la locura y es tan intenso que incluso contagia a los demás.

La ceremonia ha finalizado hace rato y la fiesta está en su apogeo. Los recién casados se dedican a compartir y agradecer la presencia de los invitados, tomarse fotos y aceptar las reiteradas felicitaciones. Neji observa oculto en un pilar adornado con miles de flores blancas a Hinata quien se toma millares de foto junto a Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno y Tenten. Se queda embelesado mirando a su prometida, quien ríe y posa para las fotografías abrazando a Hinata. Asume lo bella que se ve con aquel ajustado cheongsam muy parecido al que normalmente ocupa, pero de color diferente y le llega hasta los tobillos. Sus ojos se quedan prendados en las piernas torneadas de la chica, las cuales salen a relucir de vez en vez debido a las aberturas de infarto que le llegan a la altura de las caderas. Se le seca la boca al pensar en acariciarlas.

El grupo se disuelve después de un nuevo abrazo, Hinata parte junto a Naruto quien la espera cerca de la pista de baile, en ningún momento dejan de mirarse a los ojos o sonreír. Yamanaka acepta la proposición de Sai yéndose con él a bailar, Haruno mira a todas sus amigas y se pierde entre la muchedumbre. Neji aprovecha que Tenten ha quedado sola para acercarse. Ella sonríe abrazándose a sí misma, embelesada con el cuadro que proyectan los recién casados al bailar. Tan enamorados. Él le rodea la cintura, pero la chica parece haber sabido que se acercaba porque ni siquiera lo mira, sabe que es él. Siempre lo sabe.

Ambos se quedan allí de pie, levemente juntos, apenas rozándose, sintiendo el calor corporal del otro, ajenos al resto de las personas, apartados. Son capaces de crear una burbuja que los incluye sólo a los dos y los separa de su entorno. Neji ni siquiera se da cuenta que está sonriendo, pero en su mente se han creado miles de fantasías en las que Tenten y él son los protagonistas de tanto amor.

―Nosotros seremos tan felices como ellos ―le promete de pronto en un susurro muy cerca de su oído.

La siente temblar entera.

Tenten lo mira impresionada, con los ojos bien abiertos y sus pestañas largas rozándole el parpado, se muerde el labio en un vano intento de esconder su sonrisa y él se pierde una vez más en sus ojos cafés radiantes de felicidad. Le sonríe a su manera y ella se desbarata arrojándose de un salto en sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello y estrechándolo. A penas tiene tiempo de tomarle la cintura cuando unos labios ansiosos y demandantes se ciernen alrededor de los suyos.

Lo besa de aquella manera en que logra que cada musculo de su cuerpo se relaje y su corazón se dispare. El agarre alrededor de su cuello cede sin separarse completamente, la aprisiona más fuerte de la cintura y el beso se torna lento, entregado; una suave caricia que se ha hecho cotidiana desde aquella tarde en el campo de entrenamiento. Los labios de Tenten le saben a sal y a chocolate, le saben a compañía, apoyo incondicional, amistad profunda. Le saben a amor.

No le importa que estén rodeados de tantas personas, que alguien pueda verlo demostrando en público su afecto hacia su prometida. No le importa nada. Están apartados, en su mundo y en ese preciso momento hay una pareja de recién casados que se roba la atención de todos.

Lo único que le importa en ese preciso momento y siempre, es saber que será feliz eternamente junto a Tenten.

 **VI.-**

Una semana de lejanía eran suficientes para lograr desestabilizarlo. Siete días (o más) sin verla conseguían que le doliera el estómago y se le tensaran los músculos de la espalda. Le dolía el cuerpo si no estaba con ella. Porque temía, dudaba y el pánico lo invadía de no saber qué o por qué estaba ocurriendo aquello.

Tenten lo evadía sin explicaciones, sólo mensajes breves a través de intermediarios que no conseguían calmarlo. El primer día lo entendió porque sabía que un nuevo grupo de estudiantes se graduaba de gennin y sospechaba que ella estaba muy ocupada en cosas de la academia, lo dejó pasar el segundo convenciéndose a sí mismo que ella también tenía cosas que hacer, el tercer día tuvo una misión demasiado corta y para el cuarto ya estaba de regreso, pero cansado así que optó por meditar en casa sin dejar de extrañarla, el quinto empezó a sentirse nervioso, para el sexto ya se estaba arrancando uno a uno los pelos de la cabeza y el séptimo había colapsado totalmente.

Neji era un hombre tranquilo con mucha paciencia, siempre sabía cómo lidiar con las situaciones, buscaba la alternativa más consecuente y objetiva posible, pero sin duda no podía mantenerse al margen o en calma cuando su compañera, su prometida y futura esposa lo evitaba así sin más sobretodo cuando ambos acostumbraban a verse sagradamente todos los días.

Su cuerpo acostumbraba a despertar siempre a la misma hora: el alba, quiso entrenar un poco pero no consiguió concentrarse. Era una mañana de domingo bastante fría para ser verano, el resto de sus familiares empezaba también a deambular por la mansión y él intentó toparse con la menor cantidad posible de ellos para que no le vieran y concluyeran de inmediato que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Faltaba tan poco para su matrimonio, quedaban aún tantas cosas pendientes que _nohablar_ con Tenten y la necesitaba. Masticando su desesperación recordó las burlas de Naruto quien proponía a sus demás amigos secuestrar a la maestra de armas para ver cuántos días aguantaba Neji sin enloquecer por no estar con ella.

¿Y si realmente la estaban ocultando de él? ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo?

Luego de la ducha y negarse a desayunar partió rápidamente rumbo al departamento de su compañera en busca de una explicación razonable que permitiera devolverle la tranquilidad. No le importó si era demasiado temprano o si Tenten no estaba o si se enojaba por despertarla tan temprano, necesitaba verla porque ella era el motivo más importante para despertar cada día.

Miles de aterradoras ideas pasaban por su cabeza. Maldiciendo a su cerebro y su capacidad de entrar en pánico a pesar de siempre intentar no hacerlo, pensó mortíferamente que Tenten se había arrepentido de casarse con él y no sabía cómo decírselo. Era la explicación más razonable a la que su mente de genio había llegado; era poco probable que ella hubiese salido de misión ya que estaba completamente enfocada a las clases en la academia (salvo contadas excepciones) o que estuviese enferma porque estaba casi seguro que el día anterior había escuchado su risa en algún lugar cerca de Ichiraku. Está seguro que lo evita precisamente a él, lo que no entiende es por qué.

Nunca han hablado del compromiso ni de los preparativos del matrimonio. Ambos han asumido completamente que pronto se casarán, no dan explicaciones porque saben que el otro entiende sus razones de aceptar, prefieren siempre el silencio porque a ellos les gusta mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse, cómplices de sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. Neji recuerda y ríe de sí mismo al estar convencido de no aceptar bajo ningún pretexto un matrimonio forzado, pero también rememora el día en que le anunciaron que Tenten era su prometida y él sólo acepto sin dudar con el retumbar de su corazón en la garganta y los oídos.

Sospecha ―y está seguro― que su tío tiene mucho que ver en el asunto y que todo lo de la reunión con el consejo del clan y el Hokage fueron excusas para hacerlo más protocolar. Agradece a su tío por darle el empujón que le faltaba para tomar la decisión, para tener la oportunidad y el camino mucho más facil, porque se conoce y sabe que le hubiese costado un par de años más atreverse a crear ese vínculo con Tenten.

Toca la puerta con fuerza, golpes duros que le hacen doler los nudillos. No se había dado cuenta de lo heladas que tenía las manos, ni que le sudaban las palmas, su cabeza está abombada con el traqueteo incesante de su corazón. Aguarda unos instantes, no quiere parecer demasiado ansioso, además sabe que Tenten acostumbra a dormir hasta tarde los domingos y todavía es demasiado temprano…

Va a golpear de nuevo cuando la puerta se abre.

―Neji… ―se escapa de la boca de la chica al verlo, nota inmediatamente como se tensa perceptiblemente al tenerlo enfrente.

―Vine a buscarte ―explica sin rodeos―. Hace una semana que no nos vemos…

Entra sin invitación, ella cierra la puerta y permanece cabizbaja. Neji voltea a verla, su rostro se endurece y sus ojos se tornan fríos ante la molestia que le genera que ella le esquive hasta la mirada.

Viste una camiseta grande que está seguro hace años le perteneció a él, su cabello suelto y despeinado, los ojos con legañas y descalza; acaba de levantarse. No le importa, en ese momento ha dejado de interesarle si la ha despertado, lo único que quiere es saber por qué ella no lo ve.

―¿Qué ocurre Tenten? ―cuestiona y se sorprende de lo grave que se escucha su voz.

―Nada ―responde rápidamente pasando por su lado sin mirarlo―. Es muy temprano Neji… ―intenta reprocharle.

―¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? ―casi se nota la desesperación en su voz. Casi.

La chica le da la espalda, sus hombros se tensan y es perfectamente capaz de ver el inicio de sus glúteos bajo la camiseta, pero eso no le importa porque su corazón está latiendo dolorosamente y su mente se ha transformado en una oscura tempestad de pensamientos nefastos. Le duele tanto que ella no lo mire que incluso le cuesta respirar.

―Mírame Tenten ―le pide en un susurro quejumbroso.

Entonces ella finalmente cede, volteando y alzando la mirada. El brillo de aquellos ojos lo desestabiliza y es como si le hubiesen golpeado en el pecho con un mazo.

Hay tristeza en sus orbes, hay nuevamente lágrimas que pugnan por salir, miedo, ansiedad, desconfianza y duda. Ella realmente está dudando. Y eso duele aún más de ser posible.

―Con todo esto del compromiso ―comienza, la voz le suena rota―, nuestro próximo matrimonio… lo que significa estar juntos… tú crees… ―hipa, se le arranca un sollozo―. ¿Crees que… algún día llegues a quererme de verdad?

La pregunta lo pilla desprevenido. Nunca imaginó que algo así pudiese estar atormentando la mente de Tenten. Se le hace inconcebible la idea que ella pueda dudar de sus sentimientos después de tantos años, de todas las cosas que han pasado juntos, sobretodo lo último que han vivido; el compromiso, los besos y sus promesas. Tenten duda que él la quiera, pero extrañamente lo entiende. Nunca se lo ha dicho con palabras.

Y Neji sabe que todas las personas necesitan una muestra de afecto más allá de las miradas o las caricias. Sabe que Tenten necesita que él se lo diga, por mucho que lo conozca.

―Te he amado toda mi vida ―expresa―. Pensé que lo tenías claro… nunca lo he ocultado precisamente…

Ella no se espera esa respuesta, lo deduce cuando alza la cabeza impresionada y los ojos parecen salirse de sus orbitas, su boca está abierta y el primer sollozo se escapa, entonces rompe a llorar sonoramente rodeando con uno de sus brazos su estómago, se afirma de la encimera de la cocina y sigue llorando. Él la ve y su corazón se estremece, pero no de tristeza, sabe que ella llora de la más pura felicidad, que incluso le duele sentirse de aquella manera. Lo sabe porque él también se siente de esa manera. Reconocerle que la ama más que a nadie en el universo se siente extremadamente bien y placentero, como si el corazón acabara de estallarle de felicidad y amor, recorriéndole cada centímetro del cuerpo, relajándolo pero haciéndolo sentir extremadamente poderoso.

Le rodea la cintura apegándola a su pecho, ella llora en silencio contra su corazón y el balance de su mundo vuelve a la normalidad. Tenten alza los brazos y se cuelga de su cuello, ambas miradas se conectan y sus bocas se encuentran, Neji es demandante de aquellos labios, enreda una de sus manos en las hebras de cabello alborotado, la levanta del suelo para que esté a su altura y sigue besándola intentando recuperar esos siete días que no pudo hacerlo. Confirmando, reafirmando y jurándole que la ama, que nunca dejará de hacerlo. Pidiéndole que no vuelva a dudar porque ella lo sabe, lo conoce como nadie en más en el mundo, razón que la lleva a estar segura de los sentimientos que le profesa.

La acomoda sobre la encimera encajándose en sus piernas, la besa anhelante apretándole la cintura y rozándole la espalda y tratando de evitar inútilmente la piel desnuda de sus piernas. Ella le masajea el cráneo, el cuello, las orejas y se le escapa un suspiro placentero. Siente el momento en que su yukata es abierta y las palmas calientes de la chica le acarician la piel de su pecho, se estremece y deja de besarla. La mira fijamente debatiéndose internamente sobre lo que están haciendo y lo que pueden hacer.

Para cuando ella lo besa nuevamente trasmitiéndole su seguridad el día de su matrimonio le parece demasiado lejano, el cuerpo de Tenten demasiado tentador y lo moralmente correcto se le hace increiblemente estúpido.

Aquella vieja camiseta que alguna vez le perteneció queda olvidada en el suelo de la cocina haciéndole compañía a su yukata blanca. De repente el lugar más maravilloso del mundo parece ser la habitación de su prometida.

 **VII.-**

Ante sus ojos Tenten siempre ha sido la mujer más bella que conoce reduciéndose a mucho más que su atractivo físico. Aquel día no es la excepción, incluso parece ser más hermosa que siempre. Radiante. Brilla con luz propia opacando a cualquier ser vivo presente en la habitación mientras camina con una sonrisa nerviosa tiritando en su boca. Se aferra fuertemente al brazo de Lee, lo nota porque sus nudillos están blancos. Sus pasos son lentos y no consigue mantener los hombros erguidos, sospecha que es debido a su vestimenta; un tradicional kimono matrimonial blanco con ornamentos dorados que a simple vista parece pesar mucho. Su cabello está recogido en un elaborado peinado. Quiere reír al imaginarse lo fastidiada que ha debido estar en el momento que la peinan; a ella nunca le ha gustado eso. Quiere reír porque sí. Cree que en algún momento hará combustión producto del nerviosismo y la felicidad.

―Esto pesa una tonelada ―le susurra a través de una sonrisa cuando llega a su lado.

Lee lo abraza llorando a mares, besa ambas mejillas de la chica y se ubica al costado del altar sorbiendo los mocos. Guy-sensei sentado en su silla de ruedas estalla en un alarido emocionado haciendo coro al llanto de su pupilo favorito.

Neji ni siquiera se molesta por el escándalo que hacen esos dos, está demasiado concentrado en mirar a Tenten quien le devuelve la mirada acompañada de la sonrisa más grande y feliz que ha visto en su vida. Algo no se puede quedar quieto en su interior por más que su rostro se muestre sereno; siempre se le hace fácil aparentar lo que no siente. Todos creen que él siempre está tranquilo, pero se equivocan y Tenten lo sabe.

Sus manos se entrelazan antes de empezar la ceremonia. Sus palmas sudadas se encuentran y por el rabillo del ojo ve a su compañera morderse los labios reprimiendo la sonrisa, pero con la vista fija en Kakashi-sama quien comienza con el texto protocolar para matrimonios. Sus oídos retumban, le cuesta escuchar lo que el Hokage dice, apenas murmullos lejanos, lo único que lo mantiene pegado al suelo es la mano que lo sujeta firme. Cree que podría salir flotando en cualquier momento, demasiado ligero, muy nervioso, intensamente feliz.

Avanza mecánicamente realizando todo lo correspondiente para cumplir con la tradición. Siente que respira otra vez cuando la voz profunda de Kakashi acompañado de una sonrisa oculta declara que es oficialmente el esposo de Tenten. La ve y sólo una cosa clara y brillante se aprecia en esos orbes de otoño: amor. Ella lo ama de la misma manera intensa y embriagante que él la ama a ella.

Cuando la besa el mundo desaparece y nuevamente tiene los pies puestos en la tierra.

La fiesta es tan multitudinaria y esplendida como lo fue la boda de Naruto y Hinata. Todos sus amigos están ahí compartiendo su dicha, abrazos de buena suerte y miles de fotografías para la posteridad. Neji cede y acepta de buena gana las bromas de los chicos, los abrazos y chillidos de las chicas, los apretones de manos de algunos invitados mayores y el lloriqueo moquillento de su mejor amigo y su ex sensei quienes rompen a llorar cada vez que los ven sonreír. Han dicho miles de veces lo felices que están al verlos por fin juntos y él sólo mueve la cabeza resignado. Aunque nunca niega que es dichosamente feliz.

Tenten se ha cambiado el ostentoso kimono matrimonial por un bonito qipao hasta las rodillas de color melocotón con flores de loto blancas. Lo guía a través del salón, baila con él y se va con sus amigas en algún momento. Neji se ve atrapado por sus amigos y de momento, por primera vez en la noche, se separan. Cuando finalmente logra librarse del asedio de sus camaradas no la encuentra, partiendo en su búsqueda ignorando grácilmente a quienes intentan retenerlo. Suspira aliviado al encontrarla ―gracias a su línea sucesoria― sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra que hay en la parte trasera del jardín de la mansión. Como siempre, Tenten no se sorprende cuando se sienta a su lado, regalándole una sonrisa y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Neji la rodea por la cintura apegándola más a su cuerpo. El bullicio de los invitados parece tan lejano.

Ambos dejan salir sendos sonoros suspiros y luego ríen cómplices.

―Pareciera que esto a ocurrido tan rápido ―comenta luego de un largo silencio de tranquilidad.

―Sí.

Aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva ha pasado más de un año desde aquella noche en que una particular asamblea los comprometió para terminar en aquel día. Se sorprende de lo increíblemente rápido que pasa el tiempo y de las muchas cosas que pueden suceder en tan poco tiempo. Parece poco en ese momento, sabe que le faltan tantas cosas por vivir aún. Todas junto a ella.

Cuando conoció a Tenten al ser compañeros de academia y luego estar en el mismo equipo nunca imaginó que terminaría casado con ella, pero en aquel entonces sólo era un mocoso aniñado y encaprichado con el destino que no le daba importancia a esa extraña corriente que le recorría la columna cada vez que por accidente rozaba a su compañera. Con el pasar de los años y al ir creciendo, buscó oportunidades para sentir con más frecuencia aquella corriente porque secretamente se le hacía demasiado placentera, aunque continuaba sin entender qué la ocasionaba. Ahora era completamente consciente por qué la sentía y sabía que ella también podía percibirla. Quizás podía culpar de aquello al destino, siendo por primera vez que algo bueno le otorgaba a su vida, podía ser cualquier cosa, pero estaba seguro que ni siquiera la muerte era capaz de cambiarlo.

―Eres mi esposa ―susurró como si no pudiese creérselo―. Finalmente eres mi esposa ―confirmó.

―Y tú mi esposo ―se jactó Tenten con cierta burla al no entender por qué le decía eso―. Aunque ciertamente eres mío desde hace unos meses… ¿recuerdas? Hace unos meses, una mañana, te hice mío en mi cama ―lanzó una sonora risotada al ver el escandalizado rostro de Neji―. Consagramos nuestro matrimonio hace tiempo ―le guiñó un ojo juguetona―. Y lo hemos seguido consumando muchas veces… ―volvió a reír―. ¿Qué diría tú familia si se entera que el siempre correcto, recatado y apegado a las normas, Neji Hyūga, no esperó hasta su noche de bodas?

―¡Tenten! ―exclamó trastornado y ruborizado, mirando a todas partes por había alguien que pudiese escucharla―. Eso no es cierto… ―miente descaradamente, pero se niega a darle la razón.

―Eres mío entero… ―le susurra sobre los labios.

―Siempre lo he sido ―afirma antes de besarla.

Se entretienen con besos juguetones en la boca, las mejillas, las orejas y el cuello. Se abrazan y se acarician con suavidad sin ninguna intención más que compartir la dicha del momento, de saberse legalmente esposos, de fantasear con lo que ocurrirá, con la vida que les espera. Juntos, juntos para siempre.

Se encierran en su burbuja de felicidad y amor, se regocijan al ser bañados con la luz de la luna quien también los bendice aquella noche. La brisa suave les mueve el cabello y les refresca las mejillas, Neji sospecha que nunca antes en su vida había sonreído durante tanto tiempo, pero simplemente no puede dejar de hacerlo. Se siente tan feliz, como si fuera un niño pequeño otra vez; alegre, feliz, radiante, risueño y juguetón. Es como si Tenten lograra hacer desaparecer todo lo malo que ha ocurrido en su vida, como si ella borrara la tristeza y la suplantara sólo por cariño, besos de sal y chocolate y suspiros en la oreja.

―Debemos volver ―se lamenta ella después de lo que parece ha sido una eternidad―. No podemos dejar a nuestros invitados solos el resto de la noche… pensarán que nos hemos ido a hacer pequeños bebés Hyūga ―mueve las cejas sugestivamente y se ríe tan escandalosamente como siempre.

―¡Tenten! ―reprocha nuevamente levemente avergonzado de la soltura con la que ella sigue recordándole que pierde la cabeza cuando se trata de sexo.

Toma la mano que ella le ofrece y juntos se encaminan de vuelta al patio central en donde la fiesta de su matrimonio continua en todo su esplendor.

Hace dos noches han confirmado que Tenten está embarazada. Pero eso, de momento, sólo ellos lo saben.

 **VIII.-**

Enfrentan aquella situación juntos, como siempre lo han hecho, principalmente cuando se trata de dar la cara y quizás soportar quejas o represalias.

Naruto alza una ceja escéptico al verlos ingresar a su despacho. Los papeles quedan suspendidos en el aire, Shikamaru también detiene su labor y los mira. Neji cree que ambos sospechan la razón de por qué nuevamente se presentan en aquel lugar, lo ve en sus rostros de burla, pero se mantiene indiferente y sereno, parco. Los mira saludándoles con una inclinación de cabeza.

Tenten les regala su sonrisa de marca personal y les besa la mejilla. Ambos la reciben gustosos.

―Naruto- sama ―comienza ella luego de ubicarse junto a su esposo al otro lado del escritorio―. Hemos venido a informar que…

―Estás embarazada nuevamente… ―la interrumpe el rubio Hokage con resignación. La mujer asiente vigorosamente sonriendo. Naruto bufa abatido― ¡¿Qué acaso ustedes no hacen nada más que tener sexo?! ―exclama fuertemente levantándose y mirándolos acusadoramente―. Oh sí… tener hijos ―suspira irónico dejándose caer nuevamente en su silla.

―No lo planeamos así… ―intenta excusarse Tenten, pero ni ella parece convencida.

Naruto intercambia una mirada con Shikamaru, quien se encoge de hombros quitándole importancia. Suspira sonoramente cerrando los ojos y masajeándose las sienes. Neji lo observa detenidamente, optando por no interceder, aunque realmente no hay mucho que decir. Entiende hasta cierto punto la frustración del Hokage; Tenten continúa siendo maestra de la academia por lo que al alcanzar determinado periodo de gestación debe abandonar sus clases al estar a punto de parir, dedicándole meses posteriores para el cuidado de su recién nacido, lo cual impide que acuda a realizar sus clases normalmente teniendo que buscar un reemplazo por determinado tiempo, teniendo algunas dificultades para llenar las horas y ocasionando que los niños no deje de preguntar cuándo volverá Tenten-sensei.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ―pregunta Naruto sobándose el puente de la nariz. Extrañamente parece estar pensando.

―Según mis cálculos nacerá en verano ―contesta Tenten sonriendo satisfecha―, por lo que podré terminar correctamente este año escolar y aprovecharé las vacaciones de los niños para los primeros meses de crianza y quizás volver a comienzo del próximo periodo en la academia.

Al rubio Hokage le brillan los ojos al escucharla.

―¡Me encantas! ―exclama sonriendo, olvida todas las posibles complicaciones―. Eres extremadamente eficiente.

Al escucharlo, muchas cosas pasan por la cabeza de Neji, principalmente recuerdos muy, muy personales. Al ver la sonrisa socarrona y los ojos azules llenos de burla de Naruto, entiende que hay un doble sentido en sus palabras.

―Mucho ―sonríe Tenten quien parece captar más rápido―. Muy, pero muy eficiente… ¿cierto Neji?

Siente que se le alborotan las mejillas, su esposa le dedica aquella mirada y sonrisa llena de perversidad que logra que le tiemblen las piernas, le suden las palmas y una corriente eléctrica le recorra la espalda y termine en su entrepierna. Sí, ella es extraordinariamente eficiente. Le parece incluso ilógico que sólo tengan cinco hijos y un sexto en camino siendo que tienen doce años de matrimonio y una vida sexual vigorosamente activa. La llama de la juventud no se extingue en ellos, comentaría Lee.

El Hokage estalla en sonoras carcajadas por el comentario de la mujer. Shikamaru, quien se ha mantenido en silencio pero atento, también parece muy divertido por el bochorno que están haciendo pasar a Neji.

―Yo te dije que esas caderas serían la perdición de Neji… ―habla Naruto, pero sus ojos están puestos en el heredero de los Nara el cual asiente pensativo. Parece ser un tema del que sólo ellos entienden.

―Serían la perdición de cualquiera… ―comenta Shikamaru centrando su mirada precisamente en las caderas de Tenten. O un poco más atrás. Naruto también la mira.

Algo en Neji se enciende. ¿Es que acaso aquellos dos están hablando del culo de su esposa? ¿Frente a él sin ningún recato posible? El Hyūga recuerda las muchas veces en que ha sido testigo de hombres observando descaradamente la retaguardia de Tenten ―que parece haber crecido con el paso de los años y los embarazos― y las miradas cargadas de furia que les dedica o la mucha molestia que le produce que le vean de esa forma precisamente en aquella zona que sólo él tiene derecho a mirar, apretar, acariciar e incluso otras cosas, pero el que sus amigos se estén refiriendo a ello, incluso frente a él, le incita al asesinato.

―Tengo otras partes en las que también suele perderse… ―comenta su esposa con maldad, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente y guiñando un ojo.

Cuando sus amigos estallan en carcajadas entiende (finalmente) que lo están haciendo a propósito. Se cruza de brazos terriblemente molesto.

Ríen a su costa, pero Neji opta por mirar el paisaje que se proyecta desde la ventana ignorando totalmente la burla del Hokage, su consejero y sobretodo su esposa que siempre encuentra la forma de avergonzarlo.

Naruto detiene su risa paulatinamente, retomando su aspecto sereno y maduro adquirido con el pasar de los años. Mira a Tenten, luego a Neji, sus ojos azules brillan intensamente con cariño y alegría.

―Bueno… no me queda más que felicitarlo por su nuevo hijo ―les dice a ambos sin dejar de sonreír―. Espero que sea un por fin sea una niña… y ojalá cierren la fabrica después de su nacimiento ―sonríe divertido―. ¡Tendré otro sobrino o sobrina 'ttebayo!

Se levanta de su asiento y abraza a Tenten quien le devuelve el abrazo envolviéndose ambos en un gesto cariñoso, acogedor y lleno de buenos deseos. Naruto le besa la sien y se separa de ella, acercándose a Neji quien le extiende la mano para recibir su felicitación. El Hokage la rodea, pero rápidamente tira de él envolviéndolo también en un afectuoso abrazo al cual termina cediendo.

Él también quiere que sea una niña; después de cinco hombres que son muy parecidos a él, pero con una jovial y amplificada personalidad muy similar a la de Tenten (o a la de Naruto y Lee juntos) quiere, desea, ansía tener una niñita; una mujercita que se convierta en la luz de sus ojos y con la cual aflore hasta lo imposible su instinto protector. Adora a sus hijos: a Hizashi quien tiene doce años, a los gemelos de diez, a Homuri de ocho y Hien de cuatro, a cada uno de ellos los ama incondicionalmente aunque lo enloquezcan, pero su deseo es una niña y si se cumple, jura que cerrará la fabrica, tal como Naruto dice. Pero se nace otro hombrecito que desate el infierno en la mansión, seguirá embarazando a Tenten hasta que nazca la mujer que tanto ansía.

Se separa de los brazos de Naruto sintiendo que debe decir algo, pero las palabras no le salen. Opta mejor por asentir cordial ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento por sus palabras y su actitud. De todos sus amigos es él quien más hijos tiene, provocando las constantes burlas por su inagotable deseo o su tempestuosa lujuria. El "semental Hyūga" y otros tantos apelativos surgen en el momento que comparte la noticia con ellos, sólo duran un tiempo y ocasionan su molestia porque no le gusta que se burlen de él, pero olvidan y a Neji le queda para siempre la satisfacción, la alegría y el amor infinito que nace en él cada vez que sostiene por primera vez a su nuevo hijo. Está seguro, después de mucho análisis, que siempre se puede sentir un poco más de amor, o de felicidad, orgullo o instinto protector. Lo ha comprobado cada vez que se entera que será padre otra vez o cuando mira a Tenten al despertar y confirma que todavía respira a su lado, que los años siguen pasando y nunca han dejado de amarse, que su corazón todavía late alterado cuando ella le acaricia la frente recordando el fantasma del sello que alguna vez estuvo ahí y luego lo besa agradeciéndole silenciosamente que todavía esté junto a ella, que se pierda en sus ojos de otoño y siga reflejándose en el brillo que contienen, que él sea parte del universo que se encierra dentro de ellos; él y sus tantos hijos quienes suelen sonreírle de la misma forma que su madre atrapándolo en abrazos interminables que le hacen creer y convencerse que ha desempeñado su rol de padre. Que lo aman sin condiciones ni restricciones. Que Neji Hyūga ama, sí, ama incondicionalemente.

Se despiden después de las felicitaciones por parte de Shikamaru, quien comenta que lo primero que hará al llegar a casa será contarle a Temari sobre el nuevo embarazo de Tenten, quien sonríe diciéndole que la rubia de la arena ya lo sabe. El Nara se queja de lo problemática que es su esposa por no contarle algo así cuando él le cuenta todo.

Tenten está unos pasos por delante de él, antes de salir del despacho se voltea ligeramente extendiendo su brazo y ofreciéndole la mano. Neji la toma, regocijándose una vez más por aquel pulso exquisitito que lo recorre ―y ha recorrido― siempre que ella le aprieta la mano trasmitiéndole su calor. Le devuelve la sonrisa saliendo del despacho con sus manos enlazadas. Piensa que tener cinco hijos y un sexto en camino no es tan malo si la madre de ellos es Tenten.

Antes de cerrar completamente la puerta, la mano de Neji se asoma dedicándole un cariñoso gesto con el dedo medio a sus amigos.

Naruto ríe escandalosamente y Shikamaru niega divertido volviendo su atención a los papeles que tanto le ha costado revisar. La risa del Hogake se extingue lentamente, con retazos que quedan dando vueltas en la oficina, revoloteando por entre todo el trabajo, sus ojos azules quedan fijos en la puerta por la que acaban de salir sus amigos. Sonríe sincero, alegre y complacido sabiendo que ni siquiera la muerte ha sido capaz de separar a esos dos.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

Después de algún tiempo seca de inspiración, abandonada totalmente por la musa inspiradora (o el muso) carente de ideas o de ese brote extraño en donde las palabras surgen tan rápidas que los dedos no alcanzan a escribirlas todas porque se transforman en un torrente violente que arrasa con todo, surgió esto una mañana en la que debería haber estado durmiendo pero no, no lo hacía.

Demoré unos días en escribirla, pero la idea estaba demasiado fija en mi cabeza; cada detalle y escena la fui desarrollando paso a paso, intentado incluir todo lo que mi cabeza ideó.

Yo espero que les gustara lo que leyeron. Es la primera vez que escribo (en esta tanda de historia) un final alterno, un mundo ninja en donde los años pasaron y Neji seguía vivo, un manga 700 de mi gusto en donde después de muchas cosas Neji y Tenten sí se casaron y tuvieron muchos hijos.

Quedé complacida con el resultado porque desarrollé lo que quería. Puede que la parte en donde les anuncian que están comprometidos se les haga rara, pero tengan siempre presente que no fue más que una treta de Hiashi para acelerar el proceso porque Neji era muuuy lento.

Espero pronto traer las continuaciones de mis historias, quizás tarde, pero no se desesperen porque las continuaré. Las ideas están, sólo que no me ha llegado "el momento" mi río de palabras que fluyen y se transforman en un nuevo capítulo.

También a quienes lean y hayan publicado historias nuevas, dejarles claro que ni siquiera me he dedicado a leer en el último tiempo (a ese nivel he llegado) pero que me estaré poniendo al día y dejando reviews en sus maravillosas historias que no quieren que el Neji/Tenten muera nunca, nunca, jamás.

Porque Neji siempre seguirá vivo para nosotras, y de alguna u otra forma estará junto a Tenten. Siempre. Naruto lo dijo, ni siquiera la muerte es capaz de separarlos.

Espero sus comentarios... me llenan de alegría y les escribo más cosas románticas y empalagosas como esta :)


End file.
